Painful Lie
by dianaXmartin
Summary: Pues la traduccion metiras dolorosas creo xD y eso sigan leyendo lean mi historia


Painful Lie

Era un día nublado, y parecía que fuera a llover de un momento a otro. A lo lejos apareció una chica de cabellos castaños corriendo desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos por el jardín de Torrington.

__ ¡¡¡Diii!!!__gritaba Martin mientras perseguía a la chica.

__ ¡¡Di por favor deja de correr!!

__ ¡¡No!! ¡¡Déjame empaz!!__decía Diana llorando.

__ ¡¡Diana, tiene una explicación!!

__ ¡¡No!! ¡¡Déjame sola, vete!!__decía Diana mientras corría más rápido

__ ¡Espera Diana!__dijo cogiéndole la muñeca

__ ¡¡Suéltame!!__dijo intentado soltarse

__ ¡Dii!

__ Me estas haciendo daño__decía con lagrimas

__ Di…tranquilízate y escúchame por favor.

Diana no quería escuchar las palabras que Martin pensaba decirle, le había hecho demasiado daño como para escucharlo.

__ ¡No! No tengo nada que escuchar, ya he oído lo que le decías antes a Kaitlin, que no me hiciera caso, que lo único que se es molestar, y luego ella te ha dicho que dejaras de estar tanto tiempo conmigo y que no os molestara y…tu le has dicho que…que le prometías que no ibas a estar tanto tiempo conmigo y que si molestaba q-que pasara de mi….y luego yo__ decía llorando cada vez mas.

__ Di…ya, deja de llorar por favor, es verdad que ha pasado todo eso y que nos has escuchado y luego has salido corriendo, pero Di lo que he dicho no lo decía enserio, era mentira Di.

__ ¡¡Mentiroso!!__dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, de los que le salían lagrimas.

__ ¡No Di! es que…

__ Le dices esas cosas de mi para que no corte contigo ¿verdad? Porque es la única chica que ha querido salir contigo, y has tenido la mala suerte de que le caiga mal. L-Lo siento Martin al final siempre te causo problemas, lo siento__decía entre lagrimas.

__ ¡No Di! no digas eso…

__ Lo siento de verdad…__ decía Diana apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Martin.

Diana no sabia que hacer para no causarle problemas a Martin, estaba herida por lo que había pasado, pero ella sabia que Martin estaba sufriendo por eso.

__ Di…

__ Martin puedes hacer lo que te dice Kaitlin, en serio no me enfadare__ decía con lagrimas.

__ No Di, ¡no pienso hacer lo que me dices!

__ Pe-Pero Kaitlin te dejara…solo quiero que estés bien con ella.

__ Lo se Di…pero no puedo hacerte eso.

__ ¡Si puedes!

__ ¡No! ¡No puedo! Di tu también eres importante para mi.

__ ¿D-De verdad?__ dijo Diana llorando y abrazando a Martin fuerte.

__ Si de verdad__dijo abrazándola.

Martin no pensaba de ninguna manera hacer lo que le pedía Diana, era demasiado importante para el aunque no se lo demostrara siempre con hechos.

De repente alguien apareció por detrás.

__ ¡Martin me puedes explicar que es esta escenita! ¿Y que pasa?__dijo la chica enfurecida.

Martin y Diana se separaron en seguida el uno del otro al escuchar la voz.

__ ¡Kaitlin!__dijo Martin.

__ ¿Martin me puedes explicar que hacías?

__ Pues…

__ No Kaitlin él no ha hecho nada, he sido yo, que me he dejado llevar__ dijo secándose las lagrimas.

__ ¡Tu tenias que ser como siempre! Deja ya de molestarnos a Martin y a mi. ¡Mírate que cara q-que pones!

__ Yo…Kaitlin yo no quiero molestar.

__ ¡Pues lo haces idiota!

__ ¡¡Kaitlin!!¡No le hables así!

__ ¡Ahora la defiendes!

__ Solo te digo que controles como le hablas.

__ ¿Que?__dijo Kaitlin sorprendida.

__ No discutáis por favor, yo ya me voy, lo siento

__ Si eso mejor vete__ le dijo Kaitlin a Diana.

__ ¡No Di! no te vayas, espera__ le dijo Martin cogiéndola de la muñeca.

__ Pero…__dijo Diana un poco sorprendida.

__ Kaitlin tu y yo lo dejamos, ya no quiero salir mas contigo.__dijo Martin a Kaitlin serio.

__ ¡¡Que, que!!

__ ¡No Martin! No digas eso__dijo Diana nerviosa.

__ ¡Di no te metas!

Martin pensaba solucionar el problema que había en esos momentos sin que nadie se lo impidiera, incluso si Diana le intentaba detener.

__ Es que…__dijo Diana con tono de tristeza.

__ ¡No puedes terminar así conmigo!__dijo enfadada.

__ ¡Te equivocas! Si que puedo.

__ Muy bien haz lo que quieras, pero si luego te arrepientes después no vengas a buscarme.

__ No me voy a arrepentir.

__ ¡¡Adiós!!__ dijo Kaitlin alejándose

__ Adiós Kaitlin.

De repente empezó a caer la lluvia y cada vez llovia más.

__ Martin…_ dijo Diana apunto de llorar

__ Di, estas bien siento que te haya dicho todo eso.

Diana no podía creer lo que había hecho después de haberle dicho ella que hiciera lo que Kaitlin le pedia.

__ ¡¡Martin eres idiota!! ¡por-por que has roto con Kaitlin! ¡¡Eso no era lo que tenías que hacer!!__dijo gritando y llorando mientras no paraba de pegar a Martin.

__ Por que no quiero que una persona como ella nos separe.__dijo cogiéndola de las muñecas interrumpiendo que le pegara de nuevo.

Diana se quedo tan sorprendida que no supo que decir, en el fondo Diana no quería que Kaitlin los separara.

__ Di no quiero separarme de ti__dijo mirándola fijamente.

__ Martin…__dijo sonrojada

__ Por cierto Di no vuelvas a pegarme que tienes fuerza aunque no lo parezca.

__ ¡¡Martín!!__ dijo llorando y lanzándose a Martin.

__ ¿Di que pasa?__ dijo abrazándola

__ ¡Gracias!__dijo llorando

__ ¿Gracias por que?

__ Por no dejarme sola__dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

__ De nada.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados bajo la lluvia.


End file.
